midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Harvest
Wild Harvest is the third episode of the sixteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 29th January 2014. Synopsis When Martin Strickland, a local farmer is found dead in his own woods; covered by truffle oil and mauled to death by a wild boar, the investigation leads DCI Barnaby to Wyvern House, a posh picturesque country house restaurant run by a very passionate celebrity chef. But soon, another murder occurs and this time, the poison spreads further than the intended target. Plot In the woods at Midsomer Wyvern, DCI John Barnaby and DS Charlie Nelson investigate the death of local farmer Martin Strickland who was found tied to a tree and apparently killed by wild animals. The body was found by Lizzy Thornfield who lives in a small cottage in the woods. Strickland's wife Camilla said he had gone out in the night because there had recently been a theft of truffles - valued at £10,000. She also tells Barnaby that he often fell out with people most recently with chef Ruth Cameron and her husband Johnny Linklater who run Wyvern House, a posh restaurant that had once been Strickland's family home. He was also having an affair with Angela Linklater, a local pub owner who claims Camilla had threatened her with a shotgun a few months before. Strickland may have been planning a housing estate and it's learned that he's left everything to his daughter Amy and nothing to Camilla. Amy is soon dead however from eating hemlock, mistaken for wild celery, in the restaurant's kitchen. Barnaby soon realizes that the poison was meant for someone else and that the killer will obviously try again. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Arabella Weir as Angela Linklater *Sharon Small as Ruth Cameron *Marc Elliott as Nick Iver *Lucinda Dryzek as Amy Strickland *Clive Wood as Johnny Linklater *Tyger Drew-Honey as Ferdy Linklater *Hayley Mills as Lizzy Thornfield *Matt Kennard as Jamie Weston *Catherine Bailey as Stephanie Weston *Lucy Akhurst as Camilla Strickland *Neil McCaul as Martin Strickland *Freyja Faraday as Country Villager (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as Criminal Investigation Department Officer (uncredited) *Craig Izzard as Businessman (uncredited) *Barrie Martin as Villager (uncredited) *June Smith as Villager at Farmers Market (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Martin-strickland.jpg|Martin Strickland Tied to a tree and rubbed with truffle oil which caused a wild boar to attack and consume a portion of his body. Amy-strickland.jpg|Amy Strickland Poisoned by soup that contained hemlock. Supporting Cast Johnny-linklater.jpg|Johnny Linklater Ruth-cameron.jpg|Ruth Cameron Ferdy-linklater.jpg|Ferdy Linklater Jamie-weston.jpg|Jamie Weston Stephanie-weston.jpg|Stephanie Weston Camilla-strickland.jpg|Camilla Strickland Angela-linklater.jpg|Angela Linklater Nick-iver.jpg|Nick Iver Lizzy-thornfield.jpg|Lizzy Thornfield Episode Images Wild-harvest-01.jpg Wild-harvest-02.jpg Wild-harvest-03.jpg Wild-harvest-04.jpg Wild-harvest-05.jpg Wild-harvest-06.jpg Wild-harvest-07.jpg Wild-harvest-08.jpg Wild-harvest-09.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Clive Wood - Blue Herrings and Secrets and Spies *Craig Izzard - Death and the Divas *Barrie Martin - The Flying Club Category:Series Sixteen episodes